Not All of Us Can Be Heroes
by MississippiHippi
Summary: <html><head></head>A one-shot with Logan, Xavier, and an OC. Hex gets captured by the X-men while out on a mission for Magneto. She is released and leaves them with a new way of thinking.</html>


**Authors note: Hey yallz! Sorry for anyone reading Another Runaway or Raven… I'm kinda stuck on those two :/ Sorry! Reviews will be appreciated and I might be convinced to make this into a series if enough of you review.**

Not All of Us Can Be Heroes  
>Drabble<br>PG13, mild swearing.

Hex sat on the cot in the middle of the room waiting. She glanced down at her watch, only to realize it had been taken off when she was unconscious. That had been a stupid mistake on her end. She'd been looking for that mutant girl, Lily, but they'd gotten to her first. She'd forgotten to watch her back, and they'd knocked her unconscious. Victor was going to be pissed at her, and not just because of the girl, he hated when she got hurt. He was the protective type. Give him two days, and he'd tear this place down to get her.  
>She'd really wanted to get to Lily before they had too. She had her own selfish reason, besides the mission, she'd wanted a girl on the team. Yah, she there was Mystique, but-<br>The door hissed open, disrupting her train of thought. Her eyes, hard and dark as obsidian, snapped to the two men entering. She recognized one of them from the battle, the other from TV and pictures. The Wolverine and Charles Xavier walked, or rolled, through the doors. Xavier had a look of compassion, but Wolverine looked slightly amused. For a second she wondered where the 'Fearless Leader' was. Then she remembered that she'd blasted him through a wall. A small smirk lit up her face and she let out a chuckle at the memory. Ha, that had been funny. The entire fight had been fun until the Weather Bitch had taken Lily. Then, when she was focused on getting to her, Wolverine had snuck up behind her and knocked her out. And Eric had always emphasized the importance of paying attention to her surroundings. She was so going to get yelled at. Stupid adamantium. Stupid Jimmy. Before she could begin to pout like a child, Xavier's voice brought her back to the present.  
>"Hello Hex," the old man's voice pulled her back out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry about the sparse accommodations. When you prove that we can trust you, you can join the students. I don't suppose you've finished high school?"<br>"Cut the crap old man," she snarled, standing up. She'd picked up some of Victor's habits in the time she'd started living with her new family, "What do you want to know? Our secret plans, or maybe… oh, I know what you want! You want to know my recipe for matzo ball soup! Well, sorry, that secret stays with family. And Wolverine here will only count after the wedding." Maybe she'd picked up some of John's sarcasm too. Her surrogate brother was just full of it.  
>"Wow," Wolverine chuckled, "You sound just like me, but with the Firebug's sass."<br>"Nah, Wolvie," she chuckled sounding almost exactly like Sabretooth, "I don't sound like you. Why would I want to sound like a weak bastard who only wins anything because he has fucking metal on his bones?"  
>Logan snarled dangerously and advanced on her. She just let out a growl of her own from her position sitting on the cot.<br>"Calm down, Hex," Xavier warned, "The same goes for you Logan. You were right, Hex, I do want to know some things. Why are you working for the Brotherhood and what did they want with Lily?"  
>"You know what, Pops was right about you," she chuckled, "You are an optimistic bastard." Logan snickered at her reply, and she stretched out on the cot she'd never gotten up form. Then his expression changed to one of concern, as if he just figured something out.<br>"We can protect you from them, Hex," Logan said, "you don't have to worry about them getting a hold of you. They won't be able to hurt yo-"  
>"Listen here, asshole," Hex interrupted with a snarl, standing up and getting in his face, "My family would never hurt me, you hear? Never!" Projected memories pushed their way into the Professors head. The latest prank she and John had pulled, ending with them being chased by a soaking wet and laughing Victor. Helping Erik make dinner and laughing at some dumb joke Mort had told. Latching on to the part of the brain that controlled Charles Xavier's mutation, she projected the images into all the brains he was linked with. That was her power, to slink into the brains of other mutants and utilize their mutations, broadcasting them if she wanted. That had saved all of them at one time or another; either a quick getaway with help from Mystique or healing fatal wounds with Sabretooth.<br>"What the fuck is going on?" Logan growled clutching his head. A similar picture was probably going on all through the mansion. Slowly Hex let go of their minds and sat back down.  
>"I suggest you get out of here before I find something else to do with your mutation, Charles," she growled, "And also, you should consider letting me go, if you don't want a pissed off Sabretooth ripping down your front door."<br>"We'll let you go," Xavier agreed quickly. Truth be told he was extremely concerned what Hex would do if she did 'find something else to do' with his mutation. And, also, those doors cost thousands of dollars. The door of the cell opened with a hiss and Hex quickly walked through.  
>"One question, kiddo," Logan asked from his position leaning against the wall, "What did the boss-man want with Lily? She can't do anything powerful. She's just a water breather."<br>"Not all of us can be heroes, Logan," she replied, her obsidian eyes softening to coal, "That doesn't mean we aren't good people. We were giving her a place to call home." With that she walked out the door, leaving a thoughtful Wolverine behind and Charles Xavier who, for the first time in a long time, was doubting his views on Magneto… no, not only Magneto the mutant, but Erik Lehnsherr, the man.

**Did you like? I hope you do! Remember yallz, read and review :) **


End file.
